


Dogwatch Drabbles

by doolabug



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: written for the POTC_Dogwatch community





	Dogwatch Drabbles

Piratey #28 - Ship's Articles  
Word count: 100  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: slash, Sparrington

Jack slid home.  
“If any Person in the Fleet…”  
He pulled out and thrust slowly back in  
“… shall commit the unnatural…”  
with a vicious twist to his hips  
“…and detestable…”  
hands gripping his hips hard  
“… Sin of Buggery…”  
a brutal push that shoved him forward  
“… or Sodomy…”  
balls deep now, oil dripping on his thighs  
“… with Man…”  
Jack’s cock stroking over the spot  
“… or Beast…”  
and making him moan  
“… he shall be punished…”  
a stinging slap on his arse.  
“… with more Buggery!”

James hated it when Jack misquoted Article XXIX while fucking him.

 

Piratey #13 - Rigging  
Word count: 100  
Rating: G  
Pairing: none  
Warnings: none

_Black Pearl_ ’s rigging moans and she enjoys the sound. Groaning, creaking, shrieking in the howling wind. Shrouds of twisted, tar-blackened hemp pulled painfully taught, ratlines seized to each. Deadeyes leer from every shroud, holding straining line with the eyes and mouth of their wooden skulls. Chainplates grip the hull, iron teeth sunk deep into wooden flesh. Gammoning chokes the bowsprit like the knots of a hangman’s noose, holding it captive against the tortuous pull of the topmast stay.

If you’re going to be an accursed ghostly pirate ship crewed by the rotting undead, you might as well play the part.

 

Piratey #14 - The Opportune Moment  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: well, implications really  
Warning: implied slash

“House arrest! But that’s… You can’t…”

“Mr Turner. As the Crown’s authority in this colony, I believe I can, actually.”

“But Commodore, Jack is counting on me to join him! I must go.”

“You must do nothing of the sort. You will, rather, remain in Port Royal and tend to your smithy. And, if I may remind you, to your new wife.”

“Commodore Norrington, you don’t understand. Jack and I, well, you see, we’re…”

“I understand better than you think, Mr Turner, and now is, as Jack would say, the opportune moment to tell you, you don’t get them both.”

Piratey #9 - Sea Turtles  
Word count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warning: animal death

The sea turtle crawled ashore in the night and Jack found her just as she was covering her newly laid eggs. He heaved her over with a driftwood log and sat watching her flippers waving about. Jack liked sea turtles; their clumsiness ashore and grace at sea reminded him of himself and he hated what he was about to do. Nevertheless, he was stranded and starving on the island with no relief in sight and the turtle meant food for days. Sharpening the stake, Jack decided he would tell the story of how the turtle rescued him a little differently.


End file.
